GINGY
by crackerjack45
Summary: Numbuh 3's sister is coming over to visit from Japan. Kuki is excited to see her again. But will Gingy interfere with Wally and Kuki? 3&4, 1&Lizzie. A little 2&5 in chapter 5. 486ish stuff. I hope you like it!
1. Gingy

**GINGY**

Gingy

Is

New

Girl.

Yikes!

3Kuki

4Wally

5Abby

1Nigel

2Hoagie

GGingy

LLizzie

86Fanny

3 (She comes running in while everyone is watching T.V): Guys! My sister is coming over!

1: Numbuh 3, we already met your sister.

3: No, not her. My older sister.

4: You never told us you had an older sister.

3: That's because she's all the way in Japan modeling.

5: And how old is your sister?

3: 11.

2: Woah! An 11-year-old model? I better get ready.

5: Numbuh 2, why would she like you of all people, why you?

2: Why wouldn't she like me?

5: You really are hopeless.

3: Hello? I'm telling you about my sister!

1: Well then tell us.

3: She's really nice and she's cool and-

**The phone rings**

1: I'll get it.

**Pause**

1: Oh hi Lizzie.

5: He'll be on for a while.

**Doorbell Rings**

2: That's probably for me.

5: What makes you think so?

2: I ordered 50 pounds of pizza?

2: I was hungry,

**They open the door and get the pizza**

Numbuh 3 stood looking sad because everyone was busy

4: You can tell me about your sister, Kuki.

3 (smiles): OK!

Then goes on telling him about her for hours

3: And she's coming over on Friday!

4: I can't wait to meet her.

3: it's going to be so much fun! First, we'll go to the mall! Then, we can stay up late and tell each other secrets!

4: Have fun with that Numbuh 3. I'm going to bed.

FRIDAY!

3: SHE'S COMING SHE COMING SHE'S COMING!

1: Numbuh 3, why did you wake us up at 4:00 in the morning?

4: Because her sister is coming over.

3: Yeah, what Numbuh 4 said! OK, everybody get dressed! She's almost HERE SOON!

2: Well I-

5: No. She is not going to like you!

2: But-

5: Just get outta here!

They all (except Numbuh 3 because she was already dressed and had to get her sister) got dressed. Then waited for Kuki.

3 (bursts through the door with another girl that looks a little like her except her hair is up in a ponytail and she's a little bit taller and is wearing a red tank top and a black skirt): SHE'S HERE!

1: Nice to meet you. I'm Nigel Uno.

G: It's nice to meet you too.

5: hey. I'm Abby.

G: Hey.

2 (trying to sound cool): Hello there. My name is Hoagie Gilligan. My I ask what your name is?

G (Giggles): My name is Gingy. Well you sure are smooth.

5: Please don't encourage him.

G: Kuki, why didn't you tell me about him on the phone? You kept telling me about someone who was adorably cute and that you-

3 (She covered Gingy's mouth and blushed): Wh-who are you about Gingy?

5: Yeah, who are you talking about?

3:Heh heh. Come on. There's someone else I want you to meet. (She brings Gingy over to Numbuh 4 who is playing video games) Numbuh 4, don't be rude. Say hi.

4: Hi.

**Numbuh 3 unplugs the game**

4: Hey!

3: Wally, say hi to Gingy.

4: Hi I'm Wally. You must be Gingy. Kuki has been talking a lot about you.

G (giggles): It's great to meet you Wally. **Whispers to Kuki** This must be the boy you said was adorably cute!

3: Umm…yeah…Let's go to the mall!

G: Ok! Hey Wally, come with us. (She grabs his hand)

4: Uhh, ok.

**The three of them leave**

5: Numbuh 5 thinks Gingy has a certain liking for Numbuh 4. **Laughs a little**

2: What about me? She said I was smooth.

5: You never had a chance with her.


	2. At the Mall

4: Why did I let you drag me here? All there is is girl stuff.

3: There's not just girl stuff. There's boy stuff too.

4: Just barely.

G: How about we go to the arcade?

4: That would be awesome. Your sister is so cool, Kuki!

3 (sadly): Yeah she is.

**They get to the arcade and Gingy and Numbuh 4 are playing video games. Numbuh 3 just stands there watching…sadly**

4: NO! That's the 5th time you beat me!

G: Actually that's the 10th time I beat you.

4: oh, I knew that.

G (Laughs): Your so funny Wally.

4: Heh, yeah. Hey Numbuh 3, do you wanna play?

3: No thanks. I'll be in the store across from us.

G: OK. Play again?

4: You bet!

3: **sigh**

**Numbuh 3 walks to the store and looks at clothes but doesn't buy anything. She waits until the store closes then they come out.**

4: man, that was the most fun I've had in a mall ever!

G: Even though I beat you about 100 times?

4: you just barely beat me. I let you win anyway.

G: Oh you did, did you?

4: Yes, I did.

3: Hi guys.

G: Hi Kuki. Did you buy anything?

3: No. I didn't see anything I liked.

G: That's too bad. Hey Wally, let's meet here tomorrow.

4: Sure! Next time I wont go too easy on you.

G: Whatever you say.

4: G'night girls.

3&G: Goodnight Wally.

**At Numbuh 3's house in her room**

G: Kuki, Wally is great.

3: Well, don't get too attached. Wally doesn't really like girls.

G: He seemed to be having fun with me.

3: He has fun with everyone when he's playing video games.

G: I think-

3: GoodnightI'mreallytiredI'mturningthelightsoutnowgoodnight!

**That night when Numbuh 3 wakes up to go to the bathroom, Gingy isn't in bed.**

3: Where is she!

**Calls tree house**

3: Have you seen Gingy!

2 (on phone): No but I wish. Why would she be here?

3: Because. I'm gonna come over anyway.

2: All right. If you do find her, tell her I said, "Hey."

3: Sure whatever. Numbuh 5 is right. She doesn't like you.

2: Sure she doesn't. That's what Cree said but then she kissed me.

3: That was in your dream.

2: Riiight.

3: Whatever. I'm coming over. Bye.

2: See-ya doll face.

3: What?

2: Uh, nothing. Bye.

**At tree house she finds Gingy in Hippity Hop reading something**

3: GINGY!

G (hides book): Kuki! What are you doing here? In this spot. At this particular moment.

3: I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?

2: Probably here to see me.

3: Where did you come from?

2: Over there.

3: Get back over there! **Pushes Numbuh 2 away.** How did you get in here? What are you reading?

G: Ummm, I walked. I'm reading a book.

3: Oh, ok…Wait! What book?

G: A good book.

3: What's it called?

G: Uh, Flower.

3: I think I read that book. Sorry to bother you. Keep reading.

Numbuh 3 leaves. But Gingy isn't reading a book called Flower, she's actually reading Kuki's diary!


	3. At Night

OK here's the story:

G: It has so many things I didn't know about her. **She leans back and feels something. She picks up it up and it's a doll. A doll of Numbuh 4!** Wow. She really likes Wally. Well I think I do too. Watch out Kuki, there's a new girl in town! Well, kind of. Not really. Why am I talking to Kuki even though she isn't here? Why am I talking to myself? Why am I a model? Oh well. Better get ready for tomorrow. There's something new planned.

2: Hey. Remember me?

G: How could I forget?

2: How about me and you get some popcorn and hang out?

G: It's the middle of the night!

2: That's ok. Nighttime makes it more romantic.

G: That's ok. I think I'll pass.

2: Are you sure? Your gonna miss a great time.

G: I'm positive. Now go to bed.

2: All right then. I'll catch you later honey pie. You keep looking as good as you do now.

G (Numbuh 2 leaves. Gingy rolls her eyes): Oh brother. I wonder where Wally's room is.

**She finds him in his room and watches him sleep dreamily.**

G: **Whispers** He's so cute.

4: I'll get you, you stupid adults. Because I'm Super Numbuh 4!

G: (giggles)

4: Ladies please. There's enough Numbuh 4 to go around for everybody.

G: (tries holding in a laugh.)

4: You! You look beautiful! Let's run away together.

G: (listens intently)

4: There's something I always wanted to tell you. Kuki Sanban, I l-

G: **poured water on him to make him wake up.**

4: **drenched in water.** What was that for?

G:…You were having a bad dream.

4: It seemed pretty good to me.

G: Oh but it wasn't. It was positively dreadful. Horrible! It sounded like you were being forced against your own free will!

4: Really?

G: Really.

4: It seemed pretty good to me.

G: It sounded like you were being tortured.

4: That's weird.

G: Yeah it is weird.

…

4: Well, goodnight.

G: Goodnight. Oh Wally, let's not go to the arcade tomorrow.

4: Why not?

G: I heard there's a fair in town.

4: That sounds fun.

G: Yeah. Invite Abby, Hoagie nd Nigel.

4: What about Kuki?

G: Well of course she's coming! She's my sister. Do you think I would leave my little sister?

4: No. I guess not. Can Lizzie come?

G: Who's Lizzie?

4: Nigel's girlfriend. If he goes to the fair, she's going to want to come too.

G: OK. Lizzie can come too. Goodnight Wally.

4: Night Gingy.

Kkndfan08: Hi! I'm new at this, so if there are any problems, I'm terribly sorry. I know Gingy isn't a Japanese name. I forget when I thought her up, and how I came up with the name, but I'm sticking to it! I'm sorry if know one really seems to be their self but it's hard to make them the way I want and yet make them the same as they are at the same time.


	4. Before the Fair

Kkndfan08: since some people want me to write it in paragraphs. I shall! Also because it's pretty much against the rules to not (which someone pointed out to me nothing wrong with that!), I will do my best. I wrote it all down in my copybook in script first so this might be a tad bit difficult. I have one thing to say to no one in particular, but it is also against the rules to make a chapter with just the author talking! Just thought I'd point that out.

Anyway, I'll put it in paragraphs as best I can. I hope it's ok to also put some parts in script-ish. Well enjoy this chapter!

Everyone is sitting in the tree house doing whatever. Except Numbuh 3 is with Gingy. Then Numbuh 4 broke the silence, "Oh guys. Gingy wanted us all to come to the fair. Lizzie can come too." "What time do we go?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 4 shrugged. "I dunno. She just told me she heard there's a fair in town." "When did she tell you?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Last night when she dumped water on me." Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow. "Why did she dump water on you?" "She said I was having a nightmare." "It was a nightmare for me!" Numbuh 2 came into the conversation, "I could here you yell from my room! You wouldn't shut up! Until she poured water on you. Then you stopped." Numbuh 4 turned red and said a little nervously, "Did you here everything?" "Just about. Except at the end. Did you say cook sandbox?" "Uh, yea. I was cooking sandboxes. Heheh." "That's fine. I have weird dreams a lot." Numbuh 5 said as if pointing out the obvious, "Numbuh 2, that's because you are weird." "Just keep thinking that sugar lips. I know you have different feelings for me." "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Numbuh 5 shouted at him. "But then again I could be wrong." Numbuh 2 said in a scared voice. He starts running around the room and screaming like a little girl because Numbuh 5 was chasing and trying to hit him with her hat. Then Numbuh 3 comes in (alone) and everyone stops and looks at her. (No real reason, if your friend just walked in wouldn't you stop and look at them?) "Hi guys." She said in a half cheery way. "Hi Numbuh 3. Where's Gingy?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 2 also wonders, "Yeah, where is Gingy?" Numbuh 3 got mad and nearly shouted, "What's so great about Gingy? What, you don't like me anymore? Is Gingy so much cooler then me now? Are you going to get rid of me and replace me with Gingy? Is that your plan? Are you trying to get rid of me so Gingy, a 100 times better person, can move in? Well that's going to happen because Gingy will be leaving soon!"

2: "When?"

3: "In 1 month. I'm going to my room if anyone needs me. But I don't think anyone will since you like Gingy A LOT BETTER THAN ME!"

She goes into her room (if she had a door she'd probably slam it) and closes her so-called 'door' furiously. Numbuh 5 looked after her with sadness and worry for her friend. She turned to Numbuh 4, "You should got talk to her Numbuh 4." "Why me?" He said with discomfort. (A/N: I guess. I can't think of any other way to put it) Numbuh 5 answered calmly, "It'll make her feel better." "Alright." He said with a bit of sympathy. Numbuh 4 walked to Numbuh 3's room. He was going to knock but then heard her crying. He walked into her room and sat next to her on her bed. "Hi Numbuh 3." Numbuh 3 wiped the tears from her eyes but still didn't look up. "Hi." She said very sad-like. "What's wrong?" "It's Gingy." "What about Gingy?" Numbuh 3 looked up at him, "She read my dairy."

4: "Oh. That's terrible!"

3: "Yeah. She knows all my secrets."

Numbuh 4 hesitated for a moment than asked, "What are your secrets?" "I can't tell you! They're secrets!" Numbuh 4 looked down. "Oh yeah. Sorry." "It's ok. I just want to know why she would be acting like this."

4: "Have you ever visited her in Japan?"

3: "Yeah. One time."

4: "Did anything happen?"

Numbuh 3 thought hard then said, "Well, there was this one boy she liked and he started asking me out. Then she got mad at me. Not like it was my fault-'' She stopped talking for a moment to think. Then said shocked, "Oh no!" That also startled Numbuh 4. "What?" "She's trying to- I can't tell you now. But I have to go. Thanks Numbuh 4!" She gives him a big hug and runs out her door. He stares at the door surprised. But then thinks he did everything. "Well that was easy. I should talk to people more often. I'm good at this." He wipes his hands together and walks out feeling proud of himself until Numbuh 5 asked him, "Why'd Numbuh 3 run off?" Then he just sat on the couch not proud normal now. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Numbuh 5 was a little annoyed. "You're supposed to figure that out." "Well I'm sorry. She has secrets you know." Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "Oh geeze. Everyone has secrets. Except Numbuh 2. He likes to share everything with everyone." Numbuh 2 looked at her angrily. "I have secrets." "Then tell us." Then Numbuh 2 looked at her as if it was obvious and crossed his arms. "If I told you they wouldn't be secrets anymore. Don't you know anything about secrets?" Numbuh 5 turned around and angrily said, "Forget you!"

Everyone got ready for the fair. They all met up with Lizzie and Gingy at the fair and went on rides. They had a lot of fun! Yay! But that's not all…

Kkndfan08: How'd ya like that? Was it good? Wait till next chapter! What will happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry evil laughing over. "Laughing manically, not cool." Teehee:-)


	5. At the Fair

Lizzie and Numbuh 1 were standing in front of a game thing. Lizzie asks him, "Oh Nigie, can you get me that Rainbow Monkey?" Numbuh 1 looks and answered, "I'll try Lizzie." Hey throws three times then misses.

"Sorry Lizzie. I'm not that good." Numbuh 1 said to her disappointed.

"It's ok Nigie. As long as you tried. With love!" Lizzie told him.

"Hey Gingy, how would you like me to win that rainbow monkey for you?" Numbuh 2 asked Gingy.

"OK whatever." Gingy said rolling her eyes.

Numbuh 2 won and handed it to her.

"Here you go."

Gingy looked at it and threw it behind her and it landed in the trashcan. Luckily, Numbuh 2 didn't notice. She smiled and said to everyone,

"Hey everybody, do you wanna go to another part of the fair?"

Numbuh 3 smiled a little bit and answered for everyone,

"Sure."

"Alright everybody, it's a surprise so I can't let you see." Gingy said as she was putting cloths over everyone's eyes. Numbuh 4 asked,

"But if we can't see, how are we supposed to have fun?"

"She's going to take the cloth off, silly." Numbuh 3 told him with a smile. Even though she could see him.

"But then what's the point of putting it on?" He asked confused.

"You know what, don't even try to explain it to him." Numbuh 5 said a little annoyed.

"I don't get it!"

"Haven't you ever had a surprise before?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 4 answered,

"Well no. I think I was surprised when I was a baby then I cried. So my parents never surprised me anymore."

"Awww!" Numbuh 3 said.

4: "What?"

3: "You were so cute as a baby!"

4: "How do you know what I looked like?"

3: "Saw your baby pictures. You were sooooo cute!"

"Nigie was cute when he was a baby too." Lizzie said grabbing Numbuh 1's arm. Numbuh 1 blushed.

"Oh Lizzie." (They still can't see)

"Did you sneak into my house?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3.

"No! Of course not!" Thinking to herself: "Maybe."

"Well anyway," Gingy said, "Grab each others hands. Just so we can stay together."

"Be careful Gingy. We don't want to make wittle Wally cwy." Numbuh 2 said in a babyish tone. Then laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Numbuh 4 said angrily. Then he regretted telling everyone what happened as a baby.

"Ok everybody. Hold hands!" Gingy told everyone. They all hold hands. You can probably guess the order. It goes, Gingy, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 then Lizzie. Then Gingy stopped which made Numbuh 4 bumped into her, then Numbuh 3 bump into him, then Numbuh 2 bump into her, then Numbuh 5 bump into him, then Numbuh 1 bump into her and then Lizzie bump into him. Which also caused everyone to fall over. It ended up with Gingy saying,

"Ouch."

They all stood up then Gingy took off their cloths.

"Ok here we are!"

They all looked up. Numbuh 3 had sparkles in her eyes and so did Lizzie. Numbuh 1 smiled nervously, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 just looked around and Numbuh 4's mouth dropped. Numbuh 3 gasped.

"Oh Gingy!" She hugged Gingy. "The Super Mushy Gushy Lovey Dovey Couple Fair! I've always wanted to come here!" (**A/N: Guess who she wanted to come with? ;)**)

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THE OTHER PART OF THE FAIR WAS SOOO MUCH COOLER!" Numbuh 4 yelled angrily at Gingy.

"Have you ever been here?" Gingy asked with a sly smile.

"Well no." Numbuh 4 said still angry.

G: "Then how do you know?"

4: "Duh! Can you read the sign?"

"Yes. Can you?" She asked him slyly remembering what Kuki told her about Wally not being the sharpest tool in the shed. Numbuh 4 answered her nervously and still angry though,

"Well, uh, never mind that! You'd have to have a girlfriend or boyfriend to come here!"

"Yes but you can also meet one here." Gingy said to him matter-of-factly like.

"Well too bad. I don't want a girlfriend. I'm leaving!" He turns to leave but stops when he sees Numbuh 3's sad and disappointed face.

"You don't want a girlfriend?" She asked sadly. He answered her a little uncomfortable,

"Well not really. I mean, yes. But kind of. Wait, no. I don't know! I'm leaving anyway!"

He was about to leave again but Numbuh 3 grabbed his hand.

"Please stay. Please? Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh! Please?"

"Please?" Gingy said the same as her sister.

"Fine! I'll stay. But I wont have any fun!" He said angry (still) and annoyed.

"Nigie let's go to the kissing well." Lizzie said and pulled Numbuh 1 over to it. And they, well, kissed. Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 5 and tried to sound cool.

"Hey Numbuh 5-"

"Oh shut up and let's go get some popcorn or something." Numbuh 5 said and left.

"She totally digs me."

"Are you coming or what?" Numbuh 5 yelled to him from over at the snack bar.

"Coming sweetheart!" Numbuh 2 shouted back.

"Don't ever call me sweet heart again!" Numbuh 5 shouted angrily at him.

"Yes Abby."

"That's better."

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 are at the snack bar. Lizzie and Numbuh 1 are at the kissing well and that' leaves Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 and Gingy.

"Come on Kuki! Let's go to the Love Train!" Gingy said pulling on Numbuh 3's sleeve. She knew if she told her to come, Kuki would want Wally to come too.

"OK! Come on Wally!"

"I'm coming." Numbuh 4 said with his hands in his pockets looking around disgusted.

Kkndfan08: What will happen on the Love Train? Will it be good? Will it be bad? Will it not matter? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry I'm stopping here. I'll do the rides in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it!


	6. On the Love Train

Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 and Gingy get to the train and they ride it. Then they hear love songs and see hearts everywhere. It's also dark except for a few candles. Numbuh 4 was disgusted (of course) and Numbuh 3 and Gingy were enjoying themselves (you probably know why). Numbuh 3 was sitting next to Numbuh 4 and Gingy was sitting next to Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 was muttering to himself but Numbuh 3 could still hear him,

"Stupid love train. Stupid Mooshey Gooshey Lovey Dovey Couple Fair. Stupid fair. Stupid rainbow moneys." Numbuh 3 asked him,

3: "Why'd you say stupid rainbow moneys? There's none around!"

4: "So? Rainbow Monkeys are stupid."

3: "No they're not!"

4: "Yes they are."

3: "No they're not!"

4: "Yes they are!"

3: "No they're not!"

4: "Yes they are!"

Gingy started becoming annoyed at them fighting.

"Stop! Sit back and enjoy the ride."

"No they're not."

"Enjoy the train!" Gingy said getting really annoyed.

"It's hard to enjoy something that's going so SLOW!" Numbuh 4 said angrily, crossing his arms.

"That's what makes it relaxing." Gingy explained to him.

"Cruddy train." Numbuh 4 said quietly to himself. But Numbuh 3 heard him.

"It is not a cruddy train!"

"Your right! It's a cruddy _girly_ train!" Numbuh 4 said matter-of-factly.

"Rrrr!" Numbuh 3…um…growled? Gingy tried to calm them both down.

"Just sit down on this nice comfy couch. But separate."

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 did that with no problem. Numbuh 4 sat on one side of Gingy and Numbuh 3 sat on the other.

"Yes they are." Numbuh 4 randomly said. Numbuh 3 looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kkndfan08: Yeah, not much to wait for. But it'll be better in the next chapter! I promise!


	7. IN the Tunel of Love part 1

They got off the train.

"Finally! I'm off that cruddy train! I thought I was gonna die of boredom!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"It wasn't that bad. I thought it was romantic!" Numbuh 3 said.

"I thought it was stupid." (**A/N: Do I even need to say who said that?**)

"There's no pleasing you is there?" Numbuh 3 said. "What did you think Gingy?"

"It could've been better. It wasn't that romantic." Gingy told them plainly. Numbuh 4 stuck his tongue at Numbuh 3.

"I told you Numbuh 3. It's not romantic-'' Gingy interrupted him,

"The Tunnel of Love will be much better."

"What!"

Numbuh 3 smiled and was in a better mood than before. Gingy and Numbuh 3 walked away toward the Tunnel of Love. Numbuh 4 stood there like it was unbelievable with his mouth dropped.

"Geeze! There's no stopping you people!" Then he ran into Numbuh 86. They were both surprised to see each other.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 86 said shocked.

"Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 4 said even more surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Numbuh 86 asked. Numbuh 4 answered grimly,

"I was forced to come here. What are you doing here?"

"A, uh, top secret mission."

"Oh. OK. Good luck with that." Then Numbuh 4 left Numbuh 86. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"Yanis, get ready." She said quietly. (**A/N: I'll explain yanis at the end of this chapter.**)

At the Tunnel of Love:

Numbuh 4 walked next to Gingy and Numbuh 4 but Gingy pushed him away.

"No Wally. You have to get in the boys line."

"There's a boy and girl line? That's good. Like I'd want to stand with some cruddy girl."

Then Numbuh 4 saw the angry looks on the sisters faces. He nervously started to walk away.

"Well, I better be getting in that boys line. I'll see you later." Then he ran to the boys line. Then they all wait in line. When it was their turn to get in the boats, Gingy is paired with some boy.

"So, come here often?" The boy asked.

"Get out of my face." Gingy said unhappily and pushed him in the water.

Numbuh 3 is paired with Numbuh 1.

"Hi Numbuh 3!"

"Hey Numbuh 1!"

Then there was silence.

"Well this is awkward." Numbuh 1 said.

And Numbuh 4 is paired with…

"Numbuh 86?"

"ATTACK MY YANIS!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Numbuh 86 laughs evilly. "Your all mine now! Muahahahahahahahaha!"

Afterwards:

They get off. Gingy and Numbuh 3 get off first.

"Let's go on again." Gingy suggested.

"Ok. Where's Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 4 suddenly sulked up to Numbuh 3 and Gingy covered in kisses.

"Too much love. Too much…love. Make it stop." Then he sees a giant heart that says love. He then screams. "Make it go away! Make it go away!" The girls drag Numbuh 4 back to the Tunnel of Love. He tries to fight it.

"No! No! Please no! Don't make me go back! Please don't make me!"

Kkndfan08: I hope you like it! I personally like this chapter because of what happened to Numbuh 4. Teehee! Alright, so this is what yanis are: Something my friend made up. They are hers so you may not use them unless you ask her. Yanis are what Numbuh 86 use to jump or attack Numbuh 4. That's pretty much it.


	8. In the Tunnel of Love part 2

**Kkndfan08: Yes I got my copybook back! Sorry it took so long, my friend forgot to give me my copybook and later, I was sooooo busy.**

On the second time they go on, Gingy was paired with a girl.

"I think you got in the wrong line." Gingy said.

"I think so too." They were both silent. Then the girl said, "So, come here often?"

Gingy screamed than jumped off the boat.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 were paired up again.

"I can't seem to get with the right person." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yea. So, how's it going? How's the girlfriend?" Numbuh 3 asked trying to start a conversation.

"Great, great. Lizzie's good. You?"

"Just fine."

Numbuh 4 is paired with a spelling teacher (a/n: Thank goodness!)

"My spelling is fine!" Numbuh 4 said angrily.

"Oh really?" The teacher said. "How do you spell cat?"

"Easy! K-A-T-T! Ha!"

The teacher rolled her eyes. "You do need help."

Afterwards when everyone got off Gingy said,

"How about another time?"

Numbuh 3 smiled a little. "Ok."

Then Numbuh 4 came out looking proud of himself. He heard Numbuh 3 said OK and tried to spell it.

"OK: O-K. I can spell! Spell: S-P-E-L-L! Alright! Alright: O-L-R-Y-T-E! Yes! I'm good!"

Gingy and Numbuh 3 stared at him. Then Gingy looked around saying,

"I wonder if that teacher is still here…?"

When they go back on, Gingy is paired with Numbuh 2.

2: "Hey baby. Funny meeting you here."

Gingy slapped herself in the head and muttered, "Oh no." Then said aloud, "Shouldn't you be with Abby?"

"Yeah, but she didn't want to go on the Tunnel of Love. So it's just me and you babe."

"Does anyone want to switch partners?"

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were paired up (a/n: Yay!)

They looked at each other a little shocked.

"Numbuh 4?"

"Numbuh 3?"

"Um…hi." Numbuh 3 said a little nervously.

"Uh, hi." Numbuh 4 said the same way and blushing.

They were both quiet. Then Numbuh 3 asked,

"So, have you been having fun?"

Numbuh 4 thought. Then answered,

"Going on a boring train, being paired up with Numbuh 86 and almost being kissed to death, then going on again, paired up with a spelling teacher and learning the whole time and going back on. You do the math."

Numbuh 3 looked disappointed.

"Oh. I see."

"No really. Do the math. Math really isn't one of my strong points."

They were both quiet again until Numbuh 3 broke the silence,

"So, um, it's not too bad."

"I guess not."

Silence.

4: "There was a naked baby pointing arrows at people."

Numbuh 3 looked at him with an odd look.

"That was cupid."

"Oh. Right." Numbuh 4 felt stupid.

Silence (again). Then Numbuh 4 blushed and didn't look at her when he started saying,

"Um…Numbuh 3? I have something to tell you."

Numbuh 3 looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, well, it's really important."

Numbuh 3 became a little excited. "OK! Tell me!"

"Well, all these years I've really um…how do I put this," he then looked up at Numbuh 3 and grabbed her hands. "Numbuh 3, I-''

Then the stupid teenager had to go and interrupt him.

"Come on little dudes. Time to get off."

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 walked off and looked at each other. At first they just stared at each other. Then they looked away from each other blushing and smiling (Numbuh 3 put her arms behind her back and Numbuh 4, whom was also blushing the hardest, rubbed the back of his head) and they laughed nervously.

"Th-that was fun." Numbuh 4 said looking back at Numbuh 3.

"Y-yeah. It was." Numbuh 3 agreed told him and also looked at him. "Numbuh 4, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh. I wanted to tell you, that, that," when he couldn't think of a good excuse, he blamed memory loss. "I forget what I wanted to tell you."

Numbuh 3 looked disappointed again. "Oh."

Right then, Gingy came back. She didn't look that happy either. Then she beckoned the two over to the line and told them,

"Come on guys. Let's go on one more time."

They followed her not saying a word.

**Kkndfan08: How was that? Was it worth the wait? The next chapter will hopefully be better! And for a heads up, someone does confess something. But don't get your hopes up. It could be that Numbuh 2 ate the last chilidog in the tree house. For only I know. Oooohhh. **


	9. Guess Who Else Likes Wally?

This time when they went on again, Gingy was now paired with Numbuh 4.

"Finally!" She cheered aloud.

"What?" Numbuh 4 asked a little confused.

"Don't you get it?" Gingy asked.

"No. Not really."

"Why do you think I was trying so hard to separate you and Kuki?"

"Because you wanted to?"

"No! Why do you think I thought it was _great_ to meet you?"

"Because it was great to meet me?"

"No! Actually yes. But no. Why do you think I wanted you to come to the Super Mooshey Gooshey Lovey Dovey Couples Fair?"

"Because you like it here?"

"No! Doesn't it add up? Can't it only mean one thing?"

"You enjoy my company?" Numbuh 4 guessed.

"No! Well, yes. But that's not my answer. Wally I like you! I really like you. I really _really_ like you. Like, like-like-like-like you." (a/n: if you want it to make more sense, she's pretty much saying love.)

"You do?"

"Yes! From the moment I met you. I really, really like-like-like-like you." She explained to him.

Here's the weird part. She kissed him on the lips.

**Kkndfan08: I know, I know it was short. But I felt like making this a short one. Kay kay? **


	10. How Wally feels

**Kkndfan08: Since most other people are putting if they own KND or not (and everyone of them says no), I will too. Well, I'll just put it in this simple way: If I owned Kids Next Door, would I be making _fan_ fictions or wouldn't I just make them into episodes myself? Just think about that…**

Numbuh 3 was paired with Numbuh 2.

"So, come here often?" Numbuh 2 asked trying to sound cool.

"Numbuh 2 don't even try." Numbuh 3 said.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Friends don't like each other."

"That is so not true."

"Yeah. Your right." Numbuh 3 said remembering.

"So, Numbuh 3, come here often?" Numbuh 2 tried again.

"You would know." She said angrily.

"Don't be like that Numbuh 3. We had a child. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He was a skunk. He had parents anyway."

Numbuh 2 stared at her in shock. He would never expect Numbuh 3 to say that.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kuki?"

"I AM KUKI YOU DIPSTICK!" She yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you?'

"I haven't forgotten the little phone incident ya know." She said still angry.

"What?"

"What you called me."

"What did I call you?"

"You know, you called me, cough, cough doll face cough, cough

Then Numbuh 2 remembered. "Oh I remember that…Doll face."

"Shut up!" She yelled at him again.

"Something else is up."

"Nothing."

Then they passed Gingy and Numbuh 4's boat. Gingy was still kissing Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 saw it. Numbuh 2 looked over at Numbuh 3 and saw she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Uh-oh." He said silently to himself. Then aloud, "Moving along."

When Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 left, Numbuh 4 broke free of Gingy.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" Gingy asked oh-so innocently.

"What do I mean! You just kissed me out of nowhere!"

"So did Numbuh 86." Gingy pointed out.

"She has an excuse."

"What's that?"

"She has yani's helping her."

"Well I really like you."

"A little too much."

"Oh really Wally? Do I really like you too much?" Gingy asked.

"Well, yeah!" He nearly yelled at her.

"I don't think I do."

"Have you ever been to the Looney house? Just wondering." He said angrily.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" She just simply asked.

"Duh! I'm from Australia!"

"Could you take me there?" Gingy asked.

"Why do you wanna go?"

"I wanna see a cute little wallaby!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Numbuh 4 was silent for a moment than asked her, "Is Gingy short for anything?"

"Yeah. Ginger. What's Wally short for?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's a little obvious. Is it short for Wallace, Walter…?"

"It's short for Wallabee." Numbuh 4 said quietly.

"Oh! Wally the Wallaby!" She said as if it the most cutest thing in the entire world. "I'm going to buy a pet wallaby and name it Wally."

Numbuh 4 said sarcastically, "Thanks."

"I think it's cute."

"I think your crazy."

"What do you have against me?"

"Do you really think I forgot that you grabbed me and than kissed me?" He asked angrily.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Crud no!" He practically yelled.

"Why do you say crud a lot?" Gingy asked.

"Because I like to. Why did you kiss me?" He said in a mad-ish tone.

"Because I like you." She said with a smile.

Then the ride was over and a teenager was there to tell them to get off.

"Come on little love bird dudes, time to get off the boat."

"We're not love birds!" Numbuh 4 nearly screamed at the teenager.

"Yes we are." Gingy told him with a smile.

"You don't have a right to talk!" Numbuh 4 yelled at her.

Then Numbuh 3 walked up to them extremely mad and grabbed Gingy's shirt. She yelled in her face,

"YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER **EVER!**"

Then she ran off crying. Numbuh 2 walked up and stood next Numbuh 4. Gingy, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 all watched Numbuh 3 run away.

"What happened?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 2.

"She saw you two kiss." He told him.

"Oh no." Numbuh 4 said to himself. Then to Numbuh 2, "But Gingy kissed me!"

"Was she yelling at you?"

"Oh good." He saw Gingy was still standing next to him. He didn't know much of anything about sisters and stuff but he knew they usually cheered each other up. He said to her, "Aren't you going to run after her or something?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"You are sick and wrong." Then he walked off to find Numbuh 3.

Gingy became a little sad and called after him, "Wait Wally! I'm not happy anymore!" Then she ran after him leaving Numbuh 2 by himself.

"Now I'm all alone!"

**kkndfan08: Was this chapter long enough?**


	11. Girltogirl talk

**Kkndfan08: HAHA!YOU NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE DID YOU? OH, BUT I DID! I DID! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay sorry about that. I'm gonna write it in play form at some parts. There's a lot of talking, plus I'm lazy.**

Numbuh 3 was crying in her room (in the tree house) while everyone was standing outside her door whispering.

1: Who should go in?

L(lizzie): I'll go in.

4: You can't go in, a close friend of hers.

2: Numbuh 5?

5: Numbuh 5 doesn't know anything about this romance stuff. Numbuh 4 should go.

4: Why me?

2: Gingy did kiss you.

1: No, Numbuh 4 shouldn't go in. He did get kissed by Gingy. That's why he shouldn't go in.

L: Abby should go in. You are a close friend of Kuki right?

5: I guess.

L: Then it's settled. Abby, you go in and talk to her.

Numbuh 5 knocked on Numbuh 3's door and Numbuh 3 let her in.

5: Numbuh 3, are you okay?

3: still crying No.

Numbuh 5 sat next to her on her bed.

5: It's hard having an older sister huh?

Numbuh 3 wiped away her tears.

3: Yeah.

5: I know half of how you feel.

3: How?

5: The half that you're sad about losing your friendship with your big sister.

3: You were friends with Cree?

5: Yeah. Where'd you think I got my hat?

3: Cree gave you that?

5: Yeah, on my second mission.

3: Wow, I never though you two were good friends.

5: But then she got older and became a teen.

3: But she's a lot older than you. Gingy is eleven. I'm ten. When she becomes a teen, I'll be one soon too.

5: I guess the closer the ages are together, the better friends but the worst enemies. I'm sorry Kuki.

Back to where the rest of the team was. They heard the door knock. They all stared at it with surprise.

"Oh no, that's probably Gingy!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"Don't let her in!" Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 said together.

Numbuh 4 stared at him. "Why don't you want her in?"

"Numbuh 3's my friend. Besides, after she kissed you, I don't want her anymore."

Numbuh 1 came up with a plan. Then put on his mission face! (a/n: just, have you ever notice he always has that serious face on when he goes to missions? Like that. I know, I know. I could have just said he looked serious, but I put a little humor in it. Okay on with the story!) "Lizzie and I will stall. You two make sure Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 get out."

Everyone nodded and got into position. Numbuh 1 and Lizzie walked up to the door while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 walk into Numbuh 3's room.

Numbuh 5 stared at them angrily. "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to talk here."

"Numbuh 5, we need to tell you something," Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 looked at them curiously. Numbuh 5 walked over to Numbuh 4 and he whispered, "Gingy is here."

She nodded that she understood. She turned around to Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 3, let's go in my room."

Numbuh 3 picked up a yellow Rainbow Monkey. "Can I ring my 'Don't be said, be glad!' Rainbow Monkey?" (a/n: I just made that lame thing up.)

"Sure. Come on, let's go."

They walk out and go into Numbuh 5's room and sit Indian style no Numbuh 5's bed across from each other.

"Can I see your Rainbow Monkey?" Numbuh 5 asked. Curious to why that animal could be so special to her.

Numbuh 3 nods and gives it to her. Numbuh 5 looks at it in her arms then suddenly…THE HEAD POPS OFF! Numbuh 5 stared at in shock.

"Numbuh 3! I am so sorry!"

Numbuh 3 smiles at her. "It's okay." She takes back the (freakish) monkey. "This isn't just my 'Don't be sad, be glad!' Rainbow Monkey. It's also my 'Sooper Secret Storage' Rainbow Monkey."

She reaches inside and pull put a picture. She blushes and giggles. Numbuh 5 smiles at her. "What do you have a picture of?"

"No one-I mean nothing!" She turns a darker red and stuffs the photograph back into the monkey.

"Come on, Numbuh 5 won't tell anyone."

"No! You can't see!" She hugged the Rainbow Monkey.

"Please?"

"No!" she yelled. "You'll think it's stupid!"

"Numbuh 5 promises she won't laugh unless the picture is funny and she wont think or say it's stupid," she told her calmly.

She loosened her grip on her Rainbow Monkey. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Numbuh 3 looked at her doll in her hands. She hesitated but then decided she could trust her. "Okay." She pulled out the picture and handed it to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 looked at it and giggled too. The picture was…..of Numbuh 4 when he was wet. (a/n: Oh, I think he' so adorable when he's wet! Therefore, in my story, so does Numbuh 3.)

"Nice picture," Numbuh 5 smiled and gave her the picture back. "You really do like him, huh?"

Numbuh 3 looks at the picture and smiles. "Yeah…" she said staring dreamily at the picture. Her eyes shot up at Numbuh 5. "But don't tell anyone!"

Numbuh 5's smile faded. "Hate to brake it to you Numbuh 3, but people can already tell you like him."

She looked at her disappointed. "What about Wally?"

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "He's too stupid to figure it out."

"Numbuh 4 is not stupid!"

Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow. "Let's be serious here."

Numbuh 3 stared at the Rainbow Monkey. "Your right. Numbuh 4 isn't the smartest person." Then she pulls out a doll.

Numbuh 5 stared at it in shock. "You also have a doll of him?"

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed hugging the doll. "He's so adorable!"

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "Oh well." She pulled down her hat over her eyes and thought to herself, "As long as she seemingly forgot about Gingy…"

Numbuh 3 went on talking about Numbuh 4 while Numbuh 5 listens like a good friend. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Numbuh 1 are trying to distract Gingy by using Numbuh 4….

**Kkndfan08: BUM, BUM, BUUUUUM! What will happen next! Only I know and you will find out!**

**Just for future references, I wrote this a long time ago. Like when MAURICE was a brand new episode. Soooo! If things happen and you're like, "WTF! That's not true! That happened wrong and blah, blah, blah…" just remember I didn't have a time machine when I started writing this so I couldn't tell what was going to happen. Sooooo….PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. the plan

**Kkndfan08: Another chapter the very next day! Woot!**

Lizzie and Numbuh 1 were blocking the door so Gingy couldn't get in.

"Is Wally here?" she asked.

"Maybe," Lizzie answered crossing her arms.

"Lizzie!" Numbuh 1 shouted angrily.

"What?"

"I just want to know if he's here," Gingy told them.

"Why so you can crush your sisters heart some more?" Numbuh 1 said defensively.

"What?" she stared at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lizzie pointed an accusing finger at her. "You know exactly what we're talking about!"

"No, I don't."

"Don't play stupid with us!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "We know you kissed Numbuh 4!"

At first she stared at him blankly. Then, "Oh! That! It's just an expression of love," she explained innocently.

"You don't kiss someone you haven't even dated yet!" (a/n: okay, now that I'm older, I know that is defiantly not true)

"Yeah!" Lizzie agreed with her boyfriend. "Me and Nigie are girlfriend and boyfriend and we barely ever kiss!"

Numbuh 1 put his head down in embarrassment. "She didn't need to know that Lizzie."

"I'm sorry that you don't express your love as much as I do, but I would really like to see Wally."

Before she was about to walk in, Lizzie stuck two fingers in her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What? Two." She pushed her hand away. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Yeah, why did you ask her that?"

To see if she had good vision."

Gingy sighed. "Nigel, come here." Numbuh 1 followed Gingy as they walk away from Lizzie.

"I'm watching those lips, missy!" Lizzie threatened.

"Okay, then!" she turned to Numbuh 1. "Nigel, is she really your girlfriend? A smart boy like you shouldn't hanging around someone like Lizzie."

Numbuh 1 thought and for a moment and almost considered this. Then shook his head and pointed at her. "Wait a minute! I can see right where this is going! You're trying to trick me. Well it's not going to work because I love Lizzie for who she is!" (a/n: erm…no I don't really know what she was trying to do. Separate them I guess or something. She doesn't like Numbuh 1 though. That's all you really have to know.)

Lizzie heard all this and ran over to them embracing Numbuh 1 in a hug.

"Oh, Nigie!"

Gingy just stared at them then started walking away. "Alrighty then. I'm gonna go in now."

Lizzie and Numbuh 1 stopped hugging and blocked her from getting inside. "NO!" Numbuh 1 turned to Lizzie and whispered, "You keep her busy, Lizzie. I'll be right back." Then he ran inside. Lizzie looked at Gingy deviously. …If that makes sense.

"So Gingy-"

"Six."

"How'd you know? I didn't even do anything!"

"I know strange things…"

"Oh yeah?" Lizzie crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Like…" Gingy thought. Then continued saying, "Last night you wrote in your diary about Nigel."

Lizzie took a step back.

"Way past your bedtime."

She stepped further away and called, "Nigel! Where are you?"

"And you like to eat corn syrup."

"Nigel! Are you almost done?"

"And you also like that evil president of the fourth grade. But you keep that a secret because you also like Nigel. You don't want anyone to find out so they wont think you're cheating on Nigel when you go visit him in prison!"

Lizzie stared at her then ran away screaming.

"Wow. I'm a good guesser."

Lizzie ran to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 who were discussing something.

"Nigel!"

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"Gingy scares me."

"Lizzie!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed embarrassed by his girlfriend.

"She such a wimp," Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 2 and they both snickered.

"She's really scary!" Lizzie cried. "She knows what I did last night, what I like to eat and my big secret!"

"Are you sure you didn't just tell her?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"No! Why would I? She a big meanie!"

Numbuh 1 ignored that last comment. "Alright then. We have to work fast. Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2, remember what we have to do?"

"Right!"

"Even though I think it's a stupid plan," Numbuh 4 muttered.

"Numbuh 4 you know it's the only way to get her to talk," Numbuh 1 said.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"You stay here and cover for us if Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 5 wonder where we are."

"I'll do my best."

"Alright team, battle stations!"

Numbuh 4 ran to where Gingy was and slid across the floor in front of her. "Hi Gingy."

Gingy grinned. "Hey Wally!"

"So, um, Gingy. I was wondering if you wanted to, um, get some ice cream with me."

She shrieked. "Oh I would love to!" She grabbed Numbuh 4's hand and pulled him away from the tree house.

Outside behind some bushes was Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2, watching them. "Let's go Numbuh 2. Remember, we have to follow them."

Then they followed Gingy and Numbuh 4 to the ice cream place and try to stay hidden.

**Kkndfan08: I know none of that stuff about Lizzie is true. But oh well. Just go with it.**


	13. Ice Cream

**Crackerjack45: OMG!!! HI!!! I know I haven't updated in a while…or about a year…but I hope you still like it! I think there are some mess-ups like a bunch of stuff I've missed but just enjoy it and pretend it didn't happen!!!**

Gingy and Wally arrived at the ice cream place and got a table outside. They ate their ice cream in awkward silence until Gingy said,

"This is good ice cream."

Numbuh 4 stared at his feet. "Yeah it is." There was silence again and Gingy couldn't stand it. She was on a date with the boy she loved. She will not tolerate silence.

"Did you like the fair?"

Wally was shocked. It was obvious wasn't it? His hatred for that place was easily visible wasn't it? WASN'T IT??

"Are you really asking me that? Wasn't it obvious I-"

A British accent whispered in his ear from a small walkie-talkie, "Numbuh 4! You can't get mad at her or everything will go wrong!"

"Oh yeah," the Aussie responded a little too loudly.

"Oh yeah what?"

He looked up at her absentmindedly "Huh?" The thought came back. "Oh yeah…what were we talking about again?"

"Did you like the fair? You said wasn't it obvious that I…"

Numbuh 4 stared blankly at her trying to remember and soon his train of thought returned. "Oh! Right. Wasn't it obvious that I…I…I enjoyed it very much?" He hoped she didn't notice then tension in his voice.

She stared at him waiting for more but then smiled. "Oh good! I hoped you would like it."

Wally ate a spoonful of ice cream. "Yeah. So, how's your visit here? With your family and all…"

"It's good." Gingy leaned back in her seat and looked off to the side. "I guess…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, everyone seems happy to see me." Her eyes looked depressed as she continued with her story. "But then when Kuki became sad, they paid more attention to her. Like I didn't exist anymore. Then she ran to the tree house."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She said it was my fault. Everything. And she never wanted to see me ever again. She wants me to go back to Japan." She looked up at Wally trying to make him feel bad. And it did. But of course he would never admit to it. "That hurt. Really bad. Imagine your brother saying for you to go back to Australia."

Wally tried to think of baby Joey yelling at him to leave. It almost made him chuckle.

Gingy smiled at her surroundings. "But I don't want to go back. I like it here."

Wally cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Don't you have modeling? Isn't that more fun?" He wasn't some expert, but he thought ever girl wanted to be a model. Wasn't Gingy living her dream in Japan?

Her smile fell as she thought back to it. "It's not all what it's cracked up to be. People don't like you because of you, because you're famous. I don't have real friends like Kuki or Mushi. My friends are my friends because I'm rich and famous so they can brag to their real friends about me."

"You just want some real friends?" Wally felt pity for her.

"Yeah. Kuki kept telling me about how great her friends are. The I kind of got…jealous."

"Is that why you act the way you do?"

"How do I act?" she asked.

"Like a cruddy jerk! Especially to Kuki."

"Oh," Gingy said sadly. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't mean to. I guess my jealousy took over."

"Maybe," he said sarcastically. "You might want to tell her. She's really depressed about that." He stood up to get ready to leave when he remembered something else he wanted to find out. "First, why the crud did you read her diary?"

Gingy paused before answering. "Oh that. I walked around the tree house and was just looking. Then I saw the giant robot bunny. I thought it belonged to Kuki. So I walked inside and found her diary and just got caught up and couldn't stop! It was all an accident. She wouldn't tell me anything anymore so her diary was the only way I could get to know her. It was just another way to talk to her."

"That makes sense…I guess."

"Thanks for understanding. I'm so glad I can trust you" She stood up and looked at her watch. "I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later Wally!"

He waved as she ran off. "Bye Gingy."

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 came out of the bushes once Gingy was out of sight.

Numbuh 1 patted Numbuh 4 on the shoulder. "Numbuh 4, you did a good job."

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 agreed. "We thought you would say something stupid making her suspicious. But she's like an open book to you."

Wally confidently folded his arms. "Yeah, well, when someone needs someone to talk to, just call me. I'm pretty good at this, huh?"

"Sure." Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. "Now let's get back to the tree house."

They headed over to the tree house to show Numbuh 3 the tape recorder.

**Crackerjakc45: I think Numbuh 4's personality changed towards the end to fit him better but…yeah. Don't flame if you don't like it. I only want to hear the opinions of people who enjoy my stories. I don't want to hear you complain how much it sucks. Only I can do that.**


	14. umchapter 14

**Crackerjack45: Yo. I've never said this before and I think I should; thanks to my reviewers!**

When they got to the tree house they noticed the girls sitting around watching TV.

"So, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 said turning around to face him. "How was your date with Gingy?"

"What?" Numbuh 4 shouted. He glared at his leaders girlfriend. "Lizzie!"

"What did I do?"

"You were supposed to cover for us," Numbuh 1 yelled frustrated.

"I did!" she defended. "I said you were going to get some ice cream with Lizzie."

"You also said you didn't know why Numbuh 4 would go out with Gingy since she's so mean," Numbuh 5 added.

"LIZZIE!" Hoagie, Wally and Nigel cried.

"If you cover for someone you don't actually tell them where the person is going!" Numbuh 1 said.

"You could've told me that!"

"We thought you were smart enough to figure that out," Numbuh 4 said annoyed.

Lizzie smacked him upside the head. "Look who's talking Mr. Can't-Spell-If-My-Life-Depended-On-It!" After that comment Lizzie and Numbuh 4 ended up in a big fight.

"Lizzie is so annoying," Numbuh 2 said.

"You got that right," Numbuh 5 agreed.

"Lizzie is not annoying," Nigel defended his girlfriend.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Come on Numbuh 1, you know you can't stand her."

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"A little?" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. "She gives me a migraine the moment she opens her mouth!"

Everyone got into a huge fight not even noticing Numbuh 3 still sitting on the couch watching TV. She became annoyed at everyone's yelling so she turned up the volume but the screaming only got louder. When she turned the TV up, the arguing turned up as well.

She couldn't take it anymore. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Her friends stared at her in shock. "Why are you looking at me like that? You know what, never mind! I'm going to my room." She stormed off after throwing the remote on the floor.

Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 5, "Is she mad because I went out with Gingy?"

"What do you think Romeo?"

"This is all your fault, Numbuh 1!"

Numbuh 1 shook his head ignoring Numbuh 4's comment and handed him a tape-recorded. "Try and get her to listen to this, okay? Then she'll be happy." Wally took the recorded and gulped. He made his way to Kuki's room and walked on the door. Instead of a friendly "Come in" he got a vicious "_WHAT DO YOU WANT _".

**Crackerjack45: I know this is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really short and I should have a longer one, but I wanted to put something up and if I don't put it up now, I'll never get it up and I'll feel bad.**


End file.
